


The one in which nobody told chat what happened

by Timewarp321



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewarp321/pseuds/Timewarp321
Summary: Chat + catnip= bad times for ladybug... or does it?





	1. The Longest Night

Ladybug was on patrol and was currently headed to Chats current location. He had been at a certain spot for the past 30 minutes and she was worried. She soon found him and was relieved to see he was ok physically. However as soon as she said his name she knew he wasn’t ok.

“Chat?” she asked

“Huh?” he said slurred

“Chat?” she asked again worried.

“Buggaboo?” he asked slurred.

“What did you get into?” she asked

“Caaaaaaatnip!” he said.

“Wait I thought humans couldn’t get affected by catnip… unless were part of our animal….” She pondered. She was disrupted when Chat was clingy and cuddly.

“This is gonna be a long night.” She groaned

“Lets hope so!” he said.


	2. The Long Explination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug cant stop blushing when chat stars gushing

As Ladybug led Chat to her house he began to babble.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are Bugaboo?"

"Does the flirting count?"

"Did I tell you why I do it?"

"No... You haven't..."

"It was after our first time working together..."

"After Stoneheart?"

He nodded. "Your so passionate and willing to put others first. Not to mention skillful and graceful... it looks like your dancing while you fight... you make it look so easy!"

"Your just in love with the mask I wear." she said dismissing his praises but blushing madly

"You had left before I said it but I said to myself that I love the girl under the mask."

She stopped and blushed a bit brighter.

 _'Wait... He's in love with Marinette?'_ she thought to herself making her start to rethink all his flirting attempts. ' _I could also be his first crush... therefore all the cheesy puns... awww.... he's a love struck kitty'_

"C'mon lets you get you to a safe place...."

"Where we headed bugaboo?"

"To a friends."

"Do I know her?"

"Your gonna have to find out when we get there."

"You tease" he whined

She chuckled.


	3. The night he will forget.

The duo arrived on the top of the bakery.

 

"W-wait why are we here at the Dupain-Cheng bakery near Marinettes room?" the still loopy kitten said.

 

"Shes gonna take care of you till you get better enough to go home on your own. Just stay here. I need to go get her." she said going into the trap door and detransforming and then changing into her pajamas. Tiki complimented her on her decision for being such a good friend and partner.

 

"Thanks Tiki I'm just glad my parents are out to a special dinner tonight with some of their friends. And this is only until he gets better from the catnip. Also I need to ask will I get an affinity to eating aphids?" she asked.

 

"Only if you haven't eaten in a long time." the kawami replied.

 

"Ok emergency cases only got it thanks." she said as Tiki hid and she let in her 'stray cat'.

 

He fell unceremoniously onto her bed and began purring rather loudly. "I love this smell, smells like sweets, and one of my closest friends." he babbled out on his back rubbing the sheets of her bed with his arms and legs curled up like a cat on its back.

 

"You're so silly when you're like this chat noir." marinette said chuckling.

 

He stopped looked up at her with wide eyes then turned over did a butt shimmie and pounced on her then rubbing his head in her neck purring really loud. "Purrincess!"

 

She looked at him red in the face and gulped. "Meep."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI LONG TIME NO READ!
> 
> sorry my life was not great the time i was gone. but im gonna try and keep a steadier upload scheduel.
> 
> just dont expect miracles anytime soon.
> 
> Till next chapter
> 
> Timewarp321


	4. Authors note/ suggestion box.

**THIS WILL BE DELETED ONCE I GET THE SCENARIOS I LIKE AND EVERYONE WANTS.**

 Hello readers.

I'm here with a proposition.

I will have a small list of scenarios for the end of this story and alternate endings. I want some from you as well.

So. Here is what I have. Ratings beside the scenario.

-Reveal (G/T)

-Arranged Marriage (T/M/E)

-Friends with Benefits (M/E)

-Adoption (G/T)

If you have any more post them in the comments with the rating of general(G) teen(T) mature(M) or explicit(E).also post your favorites of the list above in the comments.

Timewarp

 


End file.
